


sweet enough

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [62]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, jealous rocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: In which everyone knows Sanha hates coffee, but he’s too polite to turn it down.
Relationships: Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323767
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	sweet enough

Sanha waved at the fans through the open windows of Idol Radio. All of them were back for another fun day at the radio program, this time with Bin back from hiatus. They had just done introductions and were now seated as the guest DJ, Mina, played some songs during the break. Everyone was seated with their partner this time around, with Bin seated as the right hand DJ and Eunwoo next to him. MJ was also quite happy with Jinwoo beside him as they kept laughing to themselves as they talked about gods knows what. Sanha himself was seated beside Minhyuk, sandwiched between the rapline. They were having rehearsals at the moment and so everyone was just hanging around, Sanha entertaining the fans as he waited for the next instructions.

“Anyone wants anything from the cafe?” The producer’s question interrupted Sanha’s interaction with the fans. He brightened at the thought of getting something to drink. “I can ask some staff to get it or you guys can also go, we have plenty of time.”

“Oooh! Can I go instead?” Sanha perked up waving his hand around. Jinwoo laughed beside him and he looked down in question. “What?”

“I’m surprised you volunteered, you quite hate being asked to buy us things.” The leader snorted and Sanha pouted. 

“I didn’t say I’d bring some back for you guys.” He grinned cheekily, standing up just as Jinwoo clenched a fist in mock anger. “Just joking!”

“I thought so.” Jinwoo nodded, then rattled his order, which to nobody’s surprise, an iced americano. Just like everyone else. 

“I’ll go with you.” Minhyuk, who was silent the whole time spoke up, just as MJ finished chattering on about what he wanted, a weird combination drink that was just made up on the spot to throw Sanha off. “Hyung, we all know you just want the same thing.” MJ rolled his eyes at the rapper and laughed out loud at Sanha’s frowning face at being caught in MJ’s joke, again. “C’mon Ddana.”

Sanha happily skipped towards the PD, who had a smile on her face as she handed over some cafe card for them to use. Minhyuk trailed after him silently, bowing down in thanks as he passed. 

“What do you want Hyung?” Sanha said as they turned around the corner. 

“The same as usual.”

Sanha huffed. “You’re so boring, you should try my strawberry shake.”

Minhyuk chuckled. “Don’t worry, I can just get some from you.”

“Who said I’m sharing?” Sanha raised a brow, looking down at Minhyuk briefly.

“Who said I was going to get it from the drink?” 

Sanha stopped in his walk as he analyzed what Minhyuk just said, before he flushed red and spluttered. “H-hyuk!”

Minhyuk just smirked, so Sanha huffed and ran away in embarrassment to the cafe that was conveniently very close. He didn’t hear rushed footsteps so Sanha assumed the other took his time, probably smug at making him flustered, again.

When Sanha arrived, he was surprised at a new face serving the bar. He hadn’t seen him before, but he only shrugged, it wasn’t like he was here often. But he was just used to that one older lady that serves them all the time with her motherly smile, so he was kind of sad not to see her. There was always next time, he shrugged to himself. When he got near the bar, the guy noticed him immediately then, to Sanha’s dismay, gave him a flirty smile. _ Oh no, not this again. _

“Why hello, what can I get you?” Kai, as his nametag read, greeted him. Sanha wanted to cringe, but he was a polite human being so he only smiled in return. 

“Uhm, coffee –,” Sanha started, but before he could _ actually _ order, Kai interrupted him.

“Wait don’t tell me, I know what you would like,” he sounded so confident and he smirked, “You look like you’re one to drink coffee without sugar, because you’re sweet enough as it is.”

Sanha chuckles nervously, how was he to say that he hated coffee and that it wasn’t for him actually. 

Unbeknownst to the youngest member of Astro, Minhyuk had been standing near them the whole encounter and saw and heard everything. His fists were clenched tightly, rage filling him as this overconfident stranger flirts with _ his _ Sanha. He wanted to go there and just straight up kick the man in the face, but he wasn’t violent and he certainly wasn’t one to cause a scene that would tarnish not only his image but Astro’s as well. He felt jealousy running through his veins, the need to mark his territory and tell that _ guy _ that Sanha was his and _ his alone _. 

“Uhhh,” Sanha stuttered out but flinched as an arm wrapped around his waist and he immediately relaxed when he felt the familiar body stand close. But immediately stiffened when he felt the rigid body beside him and looked down to see a very calm Minhyuk but with eyes so full of venom, the barista would be dead by his stare alone.

“He doesn’t drink coffee.” Minhyuk spat with a smile on his face despite the hostile tone.

Sanha tugged at Minhyuk’s sleeve. “Hyung, it’s okay I was just–”

Minhyuk looked up at Sanha, “No, it’s not okay. You need something to drink, and coffee is not it. We still have a long time shooting, don’t want you dehydrated, okay?”

Sanha doesn’t argue and kept his mouth shut and nodded slowly. Minhyuk turned back to the barista.

Kai raised a brow in disbelief and scoffed. “What are you? His mother?”

Minhyuk lost the smile, and smirked. “No. I’m his boyfriend.”

Kai’s eyes widened, making Minhyuk feel like he just put the man in place, then. “Now, five iced americano and one strawberry smoothie. And make it fast, we’re on a schedule here.”

Kai blinked at him before looking at Sanha before flushing with humiliation and turned around and made the drinks in no time.

* * *

  
  
  


“What took you two so long?” Bin complained as soon as they both arrived back.

Sanha sat down in his seat quietly, sipping on his smoothie to avoid speaking and he also avoided looking at anyone in the eye.

“Had some trash to deal with.” Sanha choked as Minhyuk casually said, his boyfriend tapping him softly on his back as the others looked with confusion.

“Okay?” Bin said slowly.

Minhyuk only shrugged then sipped his own iced americano, a hidden smirk only Sanha could see.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER ONESHOT DURING HIATUS???? 
> 
> faeremma and my other friend, we talked about this today and yesterday and my fingers itched so here it is!
> 
> as usual, it's short bc im supposed to be on hiatus!!!!!
> 
> but lemme know what u think!


End file.
